


Inked in Memory Book Cover

by Vvulpes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inked in Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180047) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



So I read this fabulous fic the other day and I got a bit crazy over it (thus running to my laptop and making it even worse).

I know, it looks shabby-truth be told, I was never good with making magic out of a few pictures and a ton of talent (mostly cause I don't have either) and the mysteries of Photoshop are way way out of my field of capabilities. 

The tattoos are described in a different way but I simply could not rise to the expectation of making them loyal to the given description. No making of me :(


End file.
